Holiday Collection: Trick or Treat at the Halloween Carnival
by NightStar2756
Summary: It's Halloween! Trick or treat? Chocolat and the gang are headed to a carnival but who knows what else happens along the way? Happy Halloween, everyone! *This is from the Sugar Sugar Rune Holiday Collection! Please check out the others!* (This is a 2013 oneshot for Halloween for Sugar Sugar Rune! I own nothing but the story and my OCs! Please DO NOT steal this story!)


**Author's Note: Hello! This is a oneshot I wrote for Halloween! It's part of my Holiday Collection. By the way, you should check out the other stories in the collection. ;) Go on to read the story and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Sugar Sugar Rune or any of the characters excepts my OCs!  
**

Houx and Saule flew down, where Chocolat and Vanilla were drinking tea on the porch.

"Hey, girls, guess what we found?" Saule said, waving a colourful flyer in the air.

"What's that?" Vanilla asked curiously. "There's going to be Halloween Carnival next week," Houx explained, smiling.

Chocolat gasped and said excitedly, "That's so cool! I'm definitely going!"

"Apparently in the human world they dress up in costumes," Vanilla commented.

Chocolat's face lit up. "Hey, let's all go in one group! Vanilla and I can be witches and you two can be knights!" she said, gesturing to Houx and Saule.

"Good idea, Chocolat!" Saule grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.

Houx and Vanilla smiled, nodding in agreement.

The next afternoon, Chocolat burst into the living room.

"I'm home!" she announced.

"Hello, Chocolat-chan," Vanilla greeted. "Yo, Chocolat," Saule and Houx said.

"So do you want to discuss our Halloween costumes now?" Chocolat asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Vanilla agreed and they gathered around the table.

"So I was thinking, we could go shopping this weekend for our clothes," Chocolat began.

"But you're going as witches," Saule protested. "Why can't you just change into your witch form?"

Chocolat rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need new clothes. Besides, you and Houx don't have knight costumes. So we're all going,"

Houx and Saule began to protest, but Chocolat said firmly, "Shopping. This weekend."

They fell silent after that.

Soon, Saturday arrived. Chocolat came downstairs in the morning, saying, "So we're going shopping today, right?"

Houx and Vanilla looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, Chocolat-chan? _Gomen_…but I have plans with Houx," Vanilla said nervously.

"Oh?" Chocolat said, surprised. But she shrugged it off. "Then we'll just go tomorrow,"

"No, I mean…" Vanilla tried again. "I have plans with him during the Halloween Carnival,"

Chocolat stared at her, confused.

"What Vanilla means is…we're going in other costumes," Houx explained.

"What costumes are you going in?" Chocolat asked the first question she could think of that would cover her disappointment.

"I'm dressing as a Greek warrior. She's going as a Greek goddess," Houx told Chocolat. "We passed by a costume shop and saw the outfits yesterday," Vanilla said, a tiny smile curving her lips. "They just looked so perfect."

"Oh, OK, then…" Chocolat said, trying to smile. She turned to Saule. "But you'll still be my knight in shining armour, right?" she grinned. Saule nodded excitedly.

The next day, Chocolat and her friends were stopped by Pierre at the school gates.

"_Ohayou_," Pierre greeted. "_Ohayou_," they replied. "May I speak to Chocolat alone?" Pierre requested politely.

Vanilla and Houx nodded in agreement almost immediately and they began to walk away. After a while, however, they realized Saule hadn't moved and he was glaring at Pierre. They simultaneously let out a sigh and dragged him off.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Chocolat asked shyly. A slightly sad look developed on Pierre's face. Chocolat was shocked to see such an expression.

"Pierre, what happened?" she asked urgently. "Chocolat…I heard you were going to the Halloween Carnival with Saule," Pierre said. Chocolat didn't see what was wrong, so she waited for him to continue.

"With Saule," Pierre repeated, emphasizing on Saule's name. "Oh," Chocolat said, realizing.

"Wait, you're jealous?" Chocolat let out a small laugh. She'd never actually seen Pierre jealous before and it was kind of funny.

Pierre kept silent and looked at her with sad eyes.

"OK, OK," Chocolat said, trying not to laugh. "But it's just Saule, Pierre. I'm not _in love_ with him or anything," she smiled.

"Well, I hope so," Pierre muttered, walking off.

After he left, Chocolat's heart sank. What if Pierre broke up with her? She truly loved him. They'd even exchanged hearts. Literally.

By the time she'd thought it over, Pierre was lost in the crowd of students and the bell was ringing. Grumbling, she headed to class.

She never got a chance to see Pierre for the rest of the day. So she went home, wondering how she'd solve her problem.

The next few days came and went uneventfully. Finally, the day of the carnival arrived. Chocolat walked up to Saule during break at school.

"Hey, Saule! Can we go to town later?" she demanded. "We still haven't bought our costumes,"

Saule turned, looked at her nervously. "Well, um, you see…"

Mint passed by and noticed their conversation. She jumped in to help Saule. "Sorry, Chocolat-chan, but Saule is going to the carnival with me," she said apologetically.

Chocolat stared at her in shock. "With you?" she repeated. After the words sunk in, she turned to glare at Saule, who wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Fine, then. Go with him. I'll just stay at home tomorrow," she said, throwing up her hands and stalking off.

She avoided her three friends until the next day, before the Halloween Carnival, when they were getting ready to go out.

"Chocolat-chan?" Vanilla said, peeking into her room.

"Hey, Vanilla," Chocolat mumbled into her pillow.

"May we come in?" her best friend asked. Chocolat let out a muffled sound that she took to be a yes.

Vanilla, Houx, Saule and Mint entered, along with…

Chocolat sat up straight. "Pierre? What are you doing here?"

Pierre's eyes twinkled. "I am here to escort thee to the carnival,"

Chocolat stared at him. "Why are you talking like that?" she asked suspiciously.

He laughed and held out a plastic bag. "Change into this and we can go," he told her.

She didn't say anything but she just took the bag. After kicking them out of her room, she changed into the clothes Pierre gave her.

It was a pretty dress in different shades of pink and white. It reminded Chocolat of some clothing she'd seen in the 'Renaissance' category in her a book once. The dress was embroidered beautifully with gold, so gold roses decorated the dress. When she wore it and looked into the mirror, she gasped. The dress was lovely.

She stepped out of her room to meet Pierre, who was dressed in a handsome Renaissance costume of his own. He smiled at her. "You look gorgeous, Chocolat," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

Vanilla, Houx, Saule and Mint approached them, all dressed up.

Vanilla was wearing a white Greek dress with golden embroidery too. The gown fell to her ankles, fluttering around every time she moved. Houx was wearing Greek armour, complete with a shield and fake sword. Together, Houx looked like Vanilla's warrior, ready to go into battle for her.

Saule was wearing a full pirate costume with a fake beard, eye patch and everything. He wielded a fake sword that looked real. Mint, next to him, wore a short spaghetti strap white dress with light green stitching and lace at the bottom. She also wore a matching hat. They looked like the perfect pirate team together.

"Cool costumes, guys," Chocolat grinned appreciatively and they smiled back. "Now you have ten seconds to explain," she growled, her tone changing immediately.

"P-Pierre had this idea of, like, tricking you?" Vanilla said nervously. She said no more, for Chocolat understood. She turned on Pierre. "You,"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you," she said after pulling away.

"I should trick you more often," Pierre murmured, chuckling.

"OK, OK, come on, let's go," Saule interrupted and they left for the carnival.

"This is so amazing!" Chocolat cried out.

Tons of people were already at the Halloween Carnival. Carved pumpkins decorated the scene, people dressed up as ghosts wandered around and moonlight shone, setting the mood.

They wandered around together at first, but gradually split into pairs.

Vanilla and Houx sat down at a small café. "May I take your orders, bleh bleh bleh?" a man dressed as a vampire asked, his fake fangs gleaming.

"Sure. We'll share the Death by Chocolate, please," Houx said after a while. "And we'll share the Blood Mocktail, if that's alright with you," he gave Vanilla a quick smile. She nodded and the waiter left.

"What creepy names," Houx chuckled. Vanilla giggled with him, albeit a little nervously. He noticed her discomfort and laughed again, reaching out to take her hand.

"Here is your Blood Mocktail, bleh bleh bleh," their waiter said and left once again.

"He moves so silently," Vanilla commented. "Apparently, that's how these 'vampires' are depicted in the human world," Houx replied.

"Here is your Death by Chocolate, bleh bleh bleh," he said, setting down a plate with a huge chocolate cake and ice-cream on top.

Vanilla stared at the cake, wide-eyed. "Now I know why it's called 'Death by Chocolate'," she murmured. Houx smiled. "Come on, let's finish this, shall we?" He picked up a spoon and began to attack it when chocolate squirted him in the face.

The two of them gaped at the chocolate filling in the cake before laughing out loud. "Oh, Houx!" Vanilla said, gasping. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Houx couldn't speak, because he was also laughing.

After a while, their laughter died down and they smiled at each other. They were silent for a few moments. They looked at each other. Their eyes twinkled. Remembering what had just happened a few minutes ago, they burst out laughing again.

Meanwhile, Chocolat and Pierre were strolling along the path, checking out each stall.

"Bone candy!" a vendor shouted. "Get your bone candy here!"

Chocolat hurriedly went over and immediately bought some. "You know, Chocolat," he laughed. "That's not the same as the bone candy in our world,"

Chocolat had already stuffed five pieces of the small candy in her mouth. She swallowed them thoughtfully. "Well, they're alright, I guess, but it's not the same,"

"I have just the thing," Pierre winked. He snapped his fingers, the bone candy glowed for a second then the glow faded.

Chocolat curiously took another bone candy and ate it. Her eyes lit up. "This is the bone candy from the Magical World!" she said excitedly.

"You know, Chocolat, I love to see you when you get all excited like that," Pierre smiled at her.

Her face turned red. "D-Don't just go blurting out stuff like that, you-"

She was cut off by a voice speaking over the loudspeaker and a bright spotlight shining on the two of them.

"And these are our second-place winners for the Best Costume award! Come on up and receive your prize!"

Chocolat stared at the stage, confused, but Pierre swooped her up into his arms and made his way to the stage.

Chocolat blushed and hid her face in Pierre's chest. She could hear his heartbeat, so strong and firm. After a while, Pierre set her down on the stage.

"Well, then! I take it you're from the Renaissance era?" the commentator asked. "Romeo and Juliet, to be precise," Pierre smirked. "And you make a lovely couple! Let's give a round of applause for our Romeo and Juliet!" the commentator yelled, which the audience responded to by cheering and applauding loudly.

Pierre took their award and went down the stage with Chocolat. Chocolat turned to him.

"Romeo and Juliet?" she said, confused. "Honestly, Chocolat, don't you pay attention in your literature class? Romeo and Juliet are characters from a play written by Shakespeare. It's really famous, Chocolat," Pierre said gently to her.

"I sleep in literature class," Chocolat pouted. Pierre laughed.

"And that's one of the reasons I love you. My Juliet. My Chocolat…"

Slowly, he kissed her and Chocolat felt fireworks explode in her. She blushed and after a while, Pierre pulled away. They gazed at each other happily, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, the last pair – Saule and Mint – were challenging every game stall – and beating every one of them. They were loaded down with toys and prizes.

"Yo, Mint, I bet you can't beat that game," Saule said, nodding at a game stall. "Watch me," Mint retorted and strode over to the game. Within minutes, she came back with a teddy bear, which was awarded to her by the stall owner.

"Good one," Saule conceded. "I can still beat you, though,"

He went to the stall, played a game and came back with a teddy even bigger than Mint's.

Mint rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else as they sat down on a bench to rest.

"I didn't think you humans could have something this fun," Saule said, commenting on the carnival.

"Us humans?" Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean…" Saule attempted to cover up, but failed.

"Well, Saule, there's this thing that _us humans _do, too. Want to hear about it?" Mint said mischievously.

Saule tilted his head, inclining her to go on. "It's called trick or treat," Mint went on. "Kids go from house to house, trick or treating. They ask for treats and if they don't get treats from the people in the house, they play a trick on them."

"Sounds interesting," Saule grinned. "Oh, it is," Mint replied. "In fact…"

She leaned in closer. "Trick or treat?"

Saule looked at her, confused. "But I thought you said it was for kids who went from house to…"

"Trick or treat?" Mint insisted. Saule sighed. "Treat."

She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss. It was only on the cheek, but it still made Saule feel hot, like someone had lit a fire inside of him. The flame blazed through him, filling him with satisfaction and yet, desire. When she pulled away, Saule could see her smirking.

"So, I bet I can get a higher score on you on that game," she said, pointing to yet another game stall. Saule, in an attempt to cover up his tingling red cheeks, said boldly,

"Oh, you're on, Mint."

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked the story! Happy Halloween, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review!**


End file.
